Choice
by thequeenregina
Summary: A kind of fluffy/angsty Outlaw Queen one-shot. Regina can't sleep for the aching in her heart, is Robin thinking of her too?


**So, ever since I went to watch the film 'the best of me' I couldn't get this idea from my mind so I had to write it!**

**Just a fluffy one-shot, probably very OOC, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own OUAT or any of it's characters.**

* * *

><p>The rain beat down heavily against the windows as Regina lay in bed staring at the ceiling blankly. Why did everything she ever loved get ripped away from her so brutally? Robin had chosen Marian over her. A stinging pain shot through her chest at the thought. He had held her heart, quite literally, and now he was walking away from that. Regina felt foolish; the way her bottom lip quivered as she thought of his words, <em>use mine for the both of us<em>, made her squirm in self hatred. She brought her covers up to beneath her chin and turned on her side as she tried to force her mind to anything but _him,_ her true love.

It was then that she heard a small wrap against the window, she turned her head and glanced over her shoulder however she was unable to see anything but the heavy rain continue to pour down the glass. She shrugged it off, assuming it was a bit of hailstone or something like that; which did make sense considering they were currently involved in a growing ice age. She rolled her eyes and settled back into her former position between her pillows but seconds later she heard the noise again. She sat up furrowing her eyebrows as she squinted towards the window from which the sound came from, but her eyes widened as she saw a small black pebble being flung towards the house and hit the glass. She ran a hand through her hair as she climbed from her bed with a groan, damn kids. She straightened her stance and pushed back her shoulders, putting on her guard as she approached the window.

She hauled it open and gasped at the sight before her, "Robin!" She exclaimed breathlessly, her voice swamped by the downpour as she watched the thief climb the roof towards her window, he was absolutely soaking wet, his clothes hung heavily from his body and beads of water dripped from his nose. "Come in! Come in!" She ushered as he came up to her.

Robin shook his head softly, "No, no. I just need to speak to you." He replied as he gripped the pane of the window .

"Fine." Regina replied before she ducked her head out of the window and began climbing out with a huff.

"What are you doing?!" He asked with wide eyes as he watched her scramble onto the tiles beside him, rain beating down on her skin, leaving goose bumps in its wake and soaking her silk nightgown.

"Well if you're not coming in then I'm coming out." She replied simply as she brushed her damp hair back from her face and behind her ear.

Robin smiled softly at the gesture and reached over to cup her cheek wiping away the raindrops from her skin with his thumb. The brunette flinched, she shouldn't be enjoying his touch; he had a wife, a wife who he chose over her.

"Regina..." Robin spoke loudly in order to be heard over the hammering rain after a few moments of silence had settled between them. He slipped his hand around to the back of her neck as he looked her in the eyes, "I've been thinking... a lot."

"Robin..." She interrupted quietly, in a half attempt to silence him, but he continued.

"And I love you Regina, and I mean I _really _love you. I thought I was doing the right thing by going back to Marian but I wasn't. I don't _feel _anything like what I feel for you, of course I love her and I always will have a place for her in my heart, but I don't lust over her like I do for you. Marian and I aren't soul mates."

"What are you saying, Robin?" Regina asked with furrowed eyebrows, water trickling down her face and along her neck, the cold not bothering her as she stared into the eyes of her true love.

"I choose you, Milady."

Regina's heart twisted in her chest, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, and how romantic this gesture was. He had come here in the pouring rain to tell her he loved her. Her lips curved up into a huge grin as she threw herself at him with a soft incredulous laugh. "Really?" She breathed.

" I've never been so sure about anything in my whole life, Regina."

Regina gave a small breath of relief, "I thought I had lost you." She muttered into his neck, enjoying the scent of him once again. He smelt even better in the rain. The water gushed down onto the both of them but neither one of them cared as Robin wrapped his arms around her enjoying having her back in his arms again.

"I'm sorry." He replied after a few moments.

She pulled back and grabbed his face with both hands, shaking her head softly, "Don't be, because I have you now and that's all I could ask for." Regina replied before pressing her lips to Robin's in a passionate embrace, lips moulding with one another's as he held her close.

Thunder clapped nearby making the two break apart, both panting with kiss swollen lips. "Come inside." Regina tried as she ran her hand through his drenched hair, her eyes searching his ocean blue ones.

Robin shook his head once again, however, and pressed a kiss to her nose, "Roland's back at camp and if he wakes up and I'm not there, he'll panic." He replied with a tinge of regret.

Regina nodded showing her understanding, her hand tracing his jaw line, "Then just stay with me for a while longer." She proposed turning slightly so that she was sat beside him and could rest her head on his shoulder.

Robin wrapped his arm around her shoulder as he pressed a kiss to her raven hair, "That I can do." He replied leaning his head on hers as he stared up at the stormy sky.

"Oh and Robin?" Regina hummed, taking his hand within hers and entwining their fingers.

"Mmmm?"

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! don't forget to read and review! I love hearing your opinions.<strong>


End file.
